<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconciliación by GhostM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551507">Reconciliación</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostM/pseuds/GhostM'>GhostM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostM/pseuds/GhostM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de todo lo ocurrido con Lhong, Type y Tharn vuelven a su apartamento.</p><p>Uno dispuesto a rogar para ser perdonado y otro no queriendo volver a ser herido por la persona que más ama.<br/>¿Volverán a estar juntos a pesar de todo?</p><p>*Publicado también en Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fic lo escribí justo después de ver el adelanto del episodio 12.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Después de la pelea con Lhong y que todo se descubriera, Type y Tharn quedaron en silencio mientras veían a huir a la persona que había arruinado tantas vidas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Type tenía varios pequeños arañazos por el rostro, moratones en los brazos y seguramente otro tipo de heridas por la espalda, dónde se había golpeado contra el suelo al ser empujado por Lhong, a si que Tharn decidió llevarlo al hospital.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Todo el camino en el coche fue en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar la conversación, y cuando llegaron a la sala de urgencias, el enfermero que les atendió no les dio otra oportunidad tampoco. Al rato ambos salieron, y Type que llevaba varios vendajes en los brazos y gasas en los cortes de la cara, suspiró de alivio. No había sucedido nada más grave, y ahora se sentía mucho mejor, ligero, sin tanta carga. Por fin se había deshecho de la peor persona que había conocido. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cuando Tharn y Type llegaron a su apartamento, esta vez el silencio se tornó incomodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía como desenvolverse alrededor del otro ahora que todo había salido a la luz.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sorprendentemente, fue Type quien inició la conversación mientras se sentaba en el sofá.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado Tharn, por favor perdóname. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tharn suspiró y se sentó a su lado, pero con suficiente espacio entre ellos como para que Type se diera cuenta de que algo no iba bien.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Comprendo por qué lo hiciste Type, pero he pasado dos semanas sufriendo y llorando, el dolor que me has hecho pasar ha sido real y todavía no puedo superarlo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Type asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no todo iba a volver a la normalidad en cuanto se supiera la verdad. Type admitía que se había portado muy mal con Tharn y que había jugado con sus sentimientos pero...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, yo también he sufrido Tharn, ¿crees que ha sido fácil para mi romper cada una de las promesas que te hice? Muchas veces estuve a punto de decirte la verdad pero no podía, te prometo que he intentado hacerlo de la mejor forma que he sabido. - Intentó acercarse a Tharn y cogerle de las manos para hacer que le mirara a la cara, pero Tharn solo se alejó mas de él, y eso le dolió aún más. - Lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tharn le miro a los ojos y vio que Type estaba empezando a llorar. Por supuesto no podía verlo de esa forma y alzó las manos para limpiar sus lágrimas. Al mismo tiempo Type levantaba sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Tharn y apoyar su frente contra la suya.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Por favor, perdóname. No pararé de decirlo hasta que lo hagas. Perdóname. -Dijo susurrando.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tharn suspiró y asintió con la cabeza que todavía tenía apoyada en la de Type.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Por supuesto que te perdono, Type. Entiendo por qué lo has hecho pero eso no quita todo el dolor que he pasado. Todavía lo siento en mi interior. - Movió la mano derecha para ponerla sobre su corazón.- Y además...no sé si quiero seguir así. No paramos de  discutir. Todo lo que me dijiste...no dejo de pensar en ello. Tienes razón, nos estamos volviendo locos. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-No Tharn, espera yo...-Le interrumpió Type.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>- Déjame decirlo todo,por favor.-Type tan solo asintió.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ambos se movieron para estar frente a frente en el sofá, pero con las manos entrelazadas. Tharn alzó la mirada para cruzarla con la de Type.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- He estado pensando mucho en todo lo que me dijiste y yo tampoco quiero ser como soy cuando estoy contigo. Me he dado cuenta de que por miedo a perderte te dejaba cargar tu ira conmigo y al final te perdí igualmente. No me gusta como me tratas a veces Type, no mentía cuando te dije que te entiendo y que te quiero, pero eso no lo justifica todo y me has hecho mucho daño. Te perdono, por que yo tampoco he sabido gestionar nuestra relación pero no quiero volver a lo que era antes.  ¿Entiendes? </p>
<p>Tharn estaba llorando, la lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas pero su cuerpo estaba relajado, Type se daba cuenta de todo lo que Tharn había estado escondiendo solo para que Type se sintiera bien.</p>
<p>Por supuesto que Type también había estado pensado en cómo se comportaba con Tharn sobre todo después del encuentro con P'San, y por eso estaba intentando cambiar poco a poco. Pero todavía le costaba controlar su temperamento y sabiendo que Tharn le consentía todo, a veces no podía evitar aprovecharse de eso. </p>
<p>Por eso su plan había salido desgraciadamente tan bien, por eso Tharn no se había dado cuenta de que sus malas palabras e insultos no eran algo fuera de lo común, y por eso había conseguido que la ruptura pareciera tan real, porque por mucho que hubiera intentado cambiar, en realidad no lo había hecho tanto.<br/>Tharn había dejado de llorar y ahora le miraba con una sonrisa triste.</p>
<p>- No quiero que nos separemos, pero no sé cómo arreglar esto.  En cada una de mis relaciones anteriores terminaban conmigo pero nunca volvía a verlos y al final lo acababa superando pero contigo es diferente. Quiero luchar por nosotros, pero no quiero acabar igual que antes.<br/>- Tharn, sé que no he sido un buen novio. Sé que tengo mal carácter y que no controlo mi temperamento, pero es porque tengo tanta ira interior... que no sé qué hacer con ella. De verdad que he intentado controlarme pero no puedo hacerlo solo. -Type suspiró largamente. -Durante estos días que no hemos estado juntos me he vuelto casi aún más loco, pero también he pensado que quizás querer que estés siempre para mí  y que me ayudes con todos mis problemas es egoísta, por lo que he decidido pedir ayuda psicológica. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que no puedo tener esa ira reprimida contra todos, pero sobre todo contra los gays, cuando tengo un novio.</p>
<p>Tharn río tímidamente ante el último comentario de Type.</p>
<p>- Quizá yo también debería ir a un psicólogo, está claro que no es sano que por querer mantener una relación estable tenga tendencia a obviar todo lo malo.Pero no quiero perderte, Type. Quiero estar contigo. Te quiero. - Type sonrió sinceramente.</p>
<p>- Yo también te quiero Tharn, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y siento mucho todo por lo que te he hecho pasar, desde el principio, de verdad.</p>
<p>Tharn le abrazó, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Type mientras que él le abrazaba por los hombros. Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que Type empezó a empujar a Tharn hacia el sofá hasta que ambos estuvieron tumbados, Type encima de Tharn, apoyando su cabeza contras su pecho.</p>
<p>-¿Esto quiere decir que hemos vuelto? -Preguntó Type- Me has perdonado, no puedes decir que no. - Tharn le besó el cabello.</p>
<p>- Por supuesto que hemos vuelto, no voy a dejarte escapar, pero no olvidemos todo lo que hemos hablado, ¿de acuerdo?- Type asintió mientras sentía cómo el sueño y el cansancio la ganaba la batalla. Oír latir el corazón de Tharn después de tantos días parecía un milagro. Un milagro que no pensaba dejar escapar jamás.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Estaré encantada de leer lo que te ha parecido, a si que no dudes en dejar un comentario.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>